


Shaky Hands

by gabrielreyesplsloveme



Series: Whumptober2019 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Head Injury, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielreyesplsloveme/pseuds/gabrielreyesplsloveme
Summary: Nat and Piper get ambushed while being separated in the wasteland, and Nat gets it pretty bad. Piper needs to save her baby sister before it's to late.God she hopes she's not to late.





	Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first day whumptober prompt with best girl Piper. Also my first fic that I've posted on ao3, so I'm a little apprehensive... I'm not too good at summaries, but oh well. I'll appreciate any nice comments and constructive criticism ofc. Hope you enjoy reading! <333

"Oh God no. Nonononono. Please no! Not her!" 

Nat. Piper's beloved baby sister. The same one she's been protecting since she was a teen and Nat was an infant. Nothing had happened to her in all those years, why now!? 

Nat lied limp on the ground just a dozen yards or so away from the reporter. Piper can't tell if she was breathing or not on account of all the tears obscuring her vision. She just knows she needs to get to her sister so she scrambles over to her and prays to everything that she's not too late. There's so much blood coming out of the gash in her little sister's head. When she moves to check Nat's pulse, she notices how shaky her hands were. She just can't stop trembling. She cries even harder, feeling even more useless at panicking when her sister's bleeding out and possibly dead. 

Dead. 

That snapped her out of it. Piper raised one trembling hand and brought it down on her own face, trying to calm down and get her bearings back. There was still a way she could save her sister - 'if she's still alive' - No. That wasn't an option here. 

'Don't think that Piper. Just get your sister and run back to the settlement. Curie should still be there. She'll help Nat. She has to.' 

Piper hurriedly lifts her sister off the ground, being careful not to touch the gash on her head. Being a reporter doesn't allow for much exercise but she'll be damned if she fails her sister because of a little cardio. She hurriedly makes her way back to Sanctuary, only going as fast as Nat's head could handle.

When Piper arrives yelling, Curie is already in earshot. Hearing her friend, the doctor hurries over to see what's happened this time. When she sees Nat, Curie orders a settler to get her assistant so she can set up the operation room and rushes over to the two. She checks the girl's pulse as soon as she reached the two and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Madamoiselle Piper. I'm going to need you to hand me your sister yes?" It's not actually necessary, but her friend looks about seconds away from collapsing. “She's still alive but I don't know how long." 

Piper seems torn, but nods and hands over her sister, trusting this doctor more than most. Curie tells her to meet them in the surgery room so she can see if their blood type is the same. Piper agrees immediately and rushes off with the doctor, fear and worry threatening to overtake her, but she resolves to stay strong. At least for her sister if nothing else.

During the operation, after giving blood, Piper paces outside, trying to not think of the worst case scenario. Everytime the thought crept into her mind she shakes her head and assures herself it will be all right. Even with all these reassuring thoughts going through her head, the moment she sees the synth doctor come out of the operation room, her anxiety spikes. She rushes over, but is stopped before she can get a word out. 

"Your sister is in stable condition Piper. She's asleep now, and will wake up soon. Don't. Wake her up please." Curie knew it was a slim chance the reporter would listen to her, but tried anyway. Her suspicions were confirmed when she notices Piper, being true to herself, had hardly listened after "in stable condition" and was already barging into the patient's room before Curie could let out so much as a sigh of disappointment. 

Seeing her sister peacefully resting in the bed was so relieving. She went over and hugged Nat and started telling her about how she's sorry and that she'll never get separated in the wasteland again. Of course, being Piper, she couldn't help but be loud and woke up her sister mid-rant.

Nat stirs a bit before waking up, causing Piper to stop what she's saying. "Ughhh... Pipes? What hap'n?" The reporter shoots up in surprise and delight. 

"NAT! I'm so glad your okay!" 

Her little sister winces a little. "Jeez sis, I just woke up why do you have to be so loud?" Piper looks a bit sheepish and apologies. "Sorry. I'm just really glad you're okay. You got ambushed by a super mutant while we were separated and he got a good hit in before I found you. He's dead now though. I had to carry your heavy self all the way back here." 

The girl hits her sister before continuing. "Thanks Piper. I know you're probably blame yourself, but you still saved me in the end so don't beat yourself up about it. I'm fine now aren't I?" Piper smiles. Her baby sister sounded so grown up just then. She gives her sister another hug. "Yeah, you are Nat. And I'm grateful for it."


End file.
